Love for unwanted women
by Drizzt-Do-Urden77
Summary: What can I say I have love for unwanted women. What I mean is a creation of one shot story's (some may be lengthy others..not so much) for women who are not used as often in naruto, or the crossovers. Contains lemons Naruto x unknown women if any of you have suggestions then say something I'm not going to bite your head off.
1. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

An- Well hello, everyone I would like to thank you all for coming to read my story and the people who made this possible Camster3100(beta), Codename-ShadowFox( gave me advise), RyoshiMorino ( who helped me with my other story) and sol113

Chapter 1: Masked love

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya found herself in a very compromising position.

"EDI, could you ruin the decontamination unit for this room?" She asked the glowing pedestal outside of her room on the lower decks of the Normandy SR2. It was relatively close to Grunt's room but the overgrown lizard was out along with most of the crew. They were currently docked at the Citadel to gather supplies but she had stayed back to check on the engine, but in truth, she simply to avoid one Naruto Uzumaki.

The device blinked twice acknowledging the request. " _Decontamination in progress_ ," the synthesized voice called out signifying the deed was in progress.

Her visor was fogging up, gathering condensation, three fingers tapped eagerly at her sides. This was wrong, very wrong for her to be doing this. What had happened was a drunken mistake. The young Quarian was not mentally or physically ready to have sex, neither should she have been. He was just a child. But she also knew better. He was not a child.

 _Old enough to kill._ Beneath her lavender visor, she bit her lower lip. Those words began to ring in her ears clear as the day as he said them. Naruto had already killed; he was a ninja, a hired gun. Most races didn't even have their warriors kill until they were of proper age so they could deal with the mental repercussions. _Old enough to fuck~_ , her mind finished.

She could feel her nipples harden and for her suit to become unnaturally warm. _To fuck…fuck…to...oh keelah_ , she fantasized. Tali let loose a low moan to herself as she felt her core moisten in her suit.

 _Keelah, I have to calm myself!_

What happened was an irrational decision fueled purely by selfish motivations and hormones. What would your father think? Her rational mind thought.

She groaned as her knees rubbed against one another she were dripping now. Her panties crouch was soaked through and through creating a small river that threatened to "flood" her suit. There was a wet squishing sound coming from her womanhood, not many knew but quarian females have Tentacles, it was an extra sex organ to help with breeding one that would wriggle around and stimulate the male and to help him fire directly into the core.

"Oh, Keelah. I can't believe this is actually happening..." she quietly whispered to herself. This was necessary. This was a medical emergency, one that could hinder performance! She thought rationally before she frowned to herself comically. It was necessary to do what humans called masturbation to release what her hormones screamed, no begged for.

"Decontamination cycle complete," EDI's voice rang out to her, snapping the Quarian from her thoughts.

Entering the room, she hurriedly pulled off her sections of the environmental suit. Her mask came off with a slight hiss just like the rest of her suit. What was exposed was a light-purple skinned woman, with six toes and six fingers along with lavender-colored almost circuit-like line running along her skin. She had glowing, purple eyes and black hair. She was only garbed in black panties and a bra.

 _I just needed to get this under control_ , Tali thought. Hurriedly, she jumped on the bed and grabbed a framed picture of Naruto his ocean blue eyes.

Tali laid back on the bed and felt the smooth fabric against her skin but paid it no mind. The object of her fantasies was him. She closed her eyes and laid the framed picture beside her on the bed allowing her now open eyes to gaze at it, the haze of lust imagining _him_.

Self-control vanished as her hands explored her body, touching every ever curve and pleasurable crevice allowing the fantasies to take control. The way she felt, touched every part of her body so savagely would have made any man widen their eyes in surprise and wonder.

She pushed the right cup of her black bra downward revealed a purple-colored mound of flesh as well as perky and decently sized orbs. It had a dark purple areola and nipple. Using her foremost finger and thumb, Tali rubbed her sensitive nipples allowing a soft moan to escape her throat.

 _You're so beautiful, Tali-chan_ , his voice rang out.

She moaned again as her left traveled slowly and sensually down to in between her legs, her gaze transfixing on the picture beside her. Using her foremost finger, she rubbed her clothed womanhood. Tali bit her lower lip and she grazed it before roughly moving the fabric out of the way, using one finger to enter herself slowly.

The Quarian let loose another moan as she used her thumb to massage her clitoris, her mind drifting to the blonde Shinobi, the object of her fantasies.

….

Two months ago…

"I…I think I have…six fingers?" Tali frowned as she looked at her left hand.

Someone sighed. "You dont have six fingers, you have three." In the light of the hallway she gazed at sun kissed hair.

 _Naruto_? What was he doing there? She was not that drunk was she? Naruto only came to pick her up when she was either too drunk to know the way to her room or was about to make an ass out of herself. Sometimes both. She was in the bar on the second floor of the Normandy, a place where she visited frequently now that Shepard had been seeing Liara T'Soni. Stumbling off of the stool, her left foot caught itself, causing her to fall onto the closest thing, the floor or someone else.

With a grunt, Naruto fell to the cold, metal floor of the ship with the Quarian on top of him not knowing what had happened.

"Are you ok, Narutooo?" Tali slurred her eyelids felt heavy damn she must have been really drunk what happened?

"You really have to stop doing this," Naruto said quietly as he picked her up and slid her arm over the back of his neck before he began their march to her room.

"Someone could take advantage of you…or worse," Naruto told her with a frown.

Tali giggled. "Youuu know tash not truee," she snorted and poked Naruto in the chest as they entered the elevator, the blonde shinobi pressing the button to take her to the lower levels. "I cannn take care of meee self," something was hard on his chest. Was Naruto wearing armor or something? Her eyes narrowed behind her visor, so the poked him again slightly harder he grunted. She ran her hand over his shirt, he groaned and a purring sound left her lips.

"Besides, I haveee youu and deez muschels," she said coyly turning her head slightly. "Your all I'sh need," she continued softly.

"We're here, and don't worry its decontaminated," Naruto said as the door slid open. Naruto made his way over to the bed and placed Tali down on her back before he sat down on the bed beside her only for the Quarian to shoot up.

Tali wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder with a content sigh leaving her lips enjoying her arms wrapped around

Naruto groaned "Come on" Naruto placed his hands on her hips a loud moan escaped the masked alien, Naruto blushed and tried to push tali off, but stopped when he heard crying.

"I thought Shepard and I was good together, but I guess not, I mean, why would he want me when he has the fancy Asari," Tali sniffed.

"Why would he want me? "She sniffled "When he can't even see my face…"

Naruto was shocked, not used to this new Tali. "Tali... please look at me" she sluggishly raised her head "You're beautiful woman. Shepard just had a previous relationship with Liara, one that he was strung up on, I suppose. "

She turned her head slightly and blushed although it could not be seen because of the mask. That was before she scowled. "You don't even know what I look like," she snorted. "For all you know I could be a Krogan," she finished.

Naruto cupped Tali's helmeted chin and forced her to look at him. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I don't have to know what you look like to say you're beautiful. You're also very kind and caring," Naruto added. " The entire galaxy's belief is that the Quarian race are scavengers, beggars or thieves that you all are nothing but lowlifes," he paused and shook his head at that. "But that's not true. I know the truth because I grew up with Quarians. Sure there are a few bad apples but that doesn't mean the entire tree is bad. The truth is that Quarians are resourceful, determined, and generous. They are a very kind hearted people. Tali, you know how to kick some serious ass. You've sacrificed so much just to prove everyone wrong. You're everything a guy could want in a woman so if you ask me, Shepard missed out," and that point, Naruto had rose a hand to the side of her helmeted face and smiled.

Tali was speechless, moved beyond words no one had ever said something so…so sweet her eyes focusing intently on his, Tali ran her hands through his hair and pressed the front part of her mask that often blinked when she spoke, gently to his lips a symbolic way of kissing him, putting as much emotion behind the 'kiss' as a person without a mask would.

Naruto's eyes widened before he could do anything Tali she surprised him when she moved one hand down his pants and grabbed a certain part of his male anatomy, his breath hitched a hand that was not his own was touching him.

Tali working her way underneath his underwear slowly pulled Naruto's stiffening cock out of his pants, she watched in fascination as it swelled with blood, interesting it still surprised her how similar it was to a Quarian male's. She'd only seen a human's "equipment" once before watching a porno trying to learn how to please a human man, but the only difference between a human male and a Quarian was that one was always erect.

She had no idea if Naruto was large or small by human standards, his organ was crowned by an angry dark purple head she ran her fingers up and down its length, taking great satisfaction in his moans.

"Tell me Naruto, did you know that female Quarians can secrete a very special liquid that helps with mating," she whispered hotly in Naruto's ear.

Blood rapidly left his brain; the only thing he could do was moan and slightly nod his head unable to use basic speech especially when he felt a warm liquid around his shaft.

"You've been such a good boy," she purred, "I think it's time for a reward." Tali purred working her fingers at a faster pace. The hand not preoccupied reached his testicles and began to fondle them softly, Naruto began breathing harder as he groaned.

The pleasure of what Tali was doing to him was becoming too much he began to buck his hips into her hands. "Ugh…Tali, I think I'm about to…" Naruto stopped speaking at that point just as Tali rose a delicate brow beneath her mask.

"Keelah!" Tali exclaimed surprisingly as Naruto's cock discharged onto her, his seed splattered against her suit leaving white streaks dripping down her mask and chest. Thanks to the nerve stimulation she could feel how warm his seed was the pulsing life in it. She kept jerking his cock, until the last few spurts of cum dripped down. Unlike the male's in the video, however, Naruto's equipment did not lose blood.

She wanted his body more then she wanted anything else to feel him inside her. What Tali didn't realize at the time, was that very similar thoughts were running though Naruto's mind. It was after that, that two hands roughly traced the frame of her body before possessively cupping her ass cheeks, one to each palm, and he began kneeing the flesh .Tali shivered in want and in one quick motion, found herself underneath Naruto, his face only a few inches away from her visor there was a feral look in his eyes.

"Tali," he growled out "How do we do this…. how do we fuck."

"I um," she cowered, the alcohol in her system doing nothing to subdue the mock-fear she had.

Gaining an almost comical dark expression, Naruto mock glared. "I swear if you give me some lengthy explanation I will rip this suit off. HOW DO WE FUCK!?" he demanded, grinding fiercely into her pelvis causing the Quarian to release a throaty moan.

She hurriedly pressed buttons on her helmet, exposing her hypersensitive breasts and glistening nether lips Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned triumphantly.

Naruto licked his lip as he looked at her flesh. She still had on the bottom part of her helmet as well as the arms and legs of her suit but it seemed that the creators of the Quarian suit were rather perverse because it exposed Tali's perky tits with dark purple areola and nipples as well as her supple, tight ass. Naruto gazed at her beautiful visage, her black hair, her round face, her gorgeous eyes. If his mind wasn't so clouded with lust, he might've taken a picture.

Naruto grinned as he quickly looked at her breasts before roughly grabbing one, twisting the nipples lightly and licking the other.

Tali moaned as her arms circled his head, pressing it deeper into her bosom before she grabbed handfuls of his spiky hair. She hadn't even noticed his other hand reaching down to stick his foremost finger into her.

She bit her lips as her hips bucked into his hand. Tali could feel him grin slightly. And with a pop, he disengaged his attack of her breasts before he kissed down her torso. Tali licked her lips as he left a trail down her nether lips.

Naruto looked at the deep purple entrance to her core before he gave a tentative lick along the length, running over the clit roughly making her moan. He continued to lick at her, making more moans escape her throat but he heard a disgruntled sigh escape her as he stopped.

Naruto positioned himself to where his manhood was directly atop her most scared spot. His blue eyes found her glowing lavender ones as if asking for permission.

She nodded, the deep purple blush on her face intensifying as she took his left hand into her own.

Slowly and hesitantly, he entered her, inch by inch until he came to barrier.

Tali groaned in pain as he entered her, the girth of his length pushing her to her limits. Quarian males were not near this girth, or so she heard or saw. When she felt him come to the barrier, she looked at him and nodded sloppily.

He waited some time, allowing her to adjust to his girth when she started bucking against him he took it as a good sign, Naruto smirked and pressed his lips to her and began slowly thrusting, with such force, Tali arched her back when their hips connected.

"If this is going to be a one-time thing I want this to last," Tali said to herself as her breathing and heart rate sped up and she let out a moan of pleasure when Naruto captured her neglected breasts in his mouth, wrapping around one of her nipples, his other hand kneading the other Naruto.

"I love your breasts there so soft and firm," he said to her making her blush, the alcohol blending with her lust.

He then started to kiss and lightly nibble her neck. She groaned loudly the bed was starting to rock with the sway of his movements. Naruto placed both of his hands to her own. She slipped her hands in his their palms were against one another's, five fingers slipping in between three

"I...I've never felt this...mmmh... good," Tali moaned softly. His appendage was repeatedly hitting her entrance and his thrusts were much stronger now every time their hips met the flesh of her ample ass would ripple. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a realization that she was not going to be walking for a while. She moaned as he tongue hung out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back. She didn't know if she was repeatedly orgasming or having a prolonged one.

She shuddered slightly when Naruto started feeling her body again, then grab and suck on her breasts what it was with humans and breasts though now she understood why. Not to be out done Tali gripped tightly at his muscle-toned ass, making him grunt and press his hips into hers, why was she so upset about Shepard with this stud fucking her into oblivion? She was fucking a man who made her feel like a woman who wanted her, masturbated to her.

Naruto's hot breath flushed over her face, his hands once again held her chest. All her fears for her immune system were non extent at this point. She did know she was going to be sick and possibly bedridden.

Eventually it became too much as it was all becoming too much. Naruto was starting to grunt and groan above her, thrusting with less coordinated movements. It seemed like they were going to come together. His cock push hard against the cervix of her womb spreading it open slightly his cock throbbed and vibrated then hard constant spurts of thick fluids quickly filleted her up. Their climatic juices mixed and combined, flowing out of her. And with that, Naruto collapsed, his face resting upon her bosom.

…

Present…

Tali's back arched as she climaxed, her voice echoing in her room as she came. As the high escaped her, she relaxed on her bed and looked at the picture beside her before frowning.

…

Two Days Later: Ilium…

Tali was currently in the engineering room , she had received a message that told her that the system was over heating but looking at everything there was nothing wrong, she was the only person there .

Boots clicked against the metal floor. It was an all too familiar sound. There was only one person that liked to make an entrance while wearing boots.

Naruto walked to the engine room, deactivating his Omni-tool signaling that he had sent out the message. She did not face him as he strode over towards her location. It was obvious she trying to ignore him just as she had for the previous months.

"So are we going to talk about what happened, or are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"What happened was a mistake, a sloppy drunken mistake," Tali replied weakly and quietly.

Naruto snorted. "Well it was the best mistake of my life, Tali I like you, and I always have. You I know you felt something that night." Tali stiffened when his front was placed on her back, his hands on top of hers, interlocking.

"Naruto..I- I like you to" Tali murmured softly. She shivered when he began to kiss and lick the material of the suit that covered her neck. His hands roamed her body not allowing any part to go untouched. Naruto pressed his crotch against her ass slowly grinding his erection.

"Do you feel what you do to me, I'm only this hard for you," he told her. Tali moved her arms up and around behind the back of his head allowing him access to her breasts. He smiled happy to oblige. His fingers worked, kneading her breasts, moving to where he surmised her nipples would be. He circled them with his index fingers circles while she let out a soft whimpering sound. It was becoming too much. She _needed_ him again. The Quarianb pressed a series of buttons that allowed her moist womanhood to be exposed. "Naruto, someone could see us please hurry."

He chuckled "Don't worry, no one I going to be here for a while" he grabbed her by the hips, pinned her back against the wall of the engine room. With one swift motion, he had his belt undone and his pants were unclasped. He quickly pulled out his manhood before filling her once again, both of them groaning as they both needed this desperately. Tali wrapped her legs around his waist as he propped them up against the metallic wall. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the room.

"Fuck me hard Naruto, I want to feel you so badly." She whined. Tali found herself sweating and panting as it was all becoming too much. Her body convulsed slightly, shaking with a deep moan as her core tightly wrapped around Naruto's member causing him to stop before he grinned and thrust himself into her.

Naruto grinned. "Again?" he asked her making her moan and nod.

"Again."


	2. Fu,Yugito and Temari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto nor do I own the other characters/ story's they belong to their respective creators. I own nothing, nor am I profiting from the fanfiction.

 **AN**

Forgot to put that on the first chapter, anyway this was going to be a part of the starting anew story line but the more of the story I write the more I realize that there is a good chance its not going to be in it, so being the person that I am and hating to waste I will post it on unwanted and I would like to give a big thank you to **RyoshiMorino** for creating this lemon.

 _So some quick updates_

 **1:** Some of the women in my story may be in narutos harem (starting anew harem) so if you have a suggestion for a women weather she be from Marvel, DC some type of game, anime or manga just say so.

 **2:** Give my the personality types of the women (not just names), you know if there angry all the time, happy, sad or whatever. I read manga and watch anime but not large shit loads of the stuff.

 **3:** I'm trying to think of a human female form for the kyuubi I have some ideas but could use more, what I'm saying is the fem kyuubi could be from Marvel or DC

 **4:** You guys might get some fights scenes soon in the story

 **5:** Some of the bad guys might have crossover powers or weapons

 **6:** There may be crossover characters joining the akatsuki. If you have any suggestions the please say so, Im not talking about the full akatsuki may be no more than two.

 **7:** No bitching about slow updates

 **8:** Some time later I may come up with another lemon story that may involve monstrous women (hint, hint)

 **9:** I plan on adopting at least two more story's and creating some of my own.

Chapter 2: Lets fuck

Temari felt ridiculous. What was she hoping to gain from spying on them? But she couldn't help it. There were three Jinchuuriki just outside of the village, and no one was worried about it. Too many things could happen in Temari's chain of thoughts. Akatsuki was still a problem, and her brother would never forgive her if she let something happen to Naruto while he was with them. Nor would she forgive herself, for that matter.

She stood outside the little cottage, not a light on anywhere. It would be simple. She would go in, check on them, and get out before she was noticed, simple.

Luckily for her, due to the desert's hot climate, even during the nights, it was hot. Which meant that the windows were left open. She easily slipped inside, and made her way around the room. There was a scent there, slightly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Then she heard it. A soft, feminine moan came to her ears. Curious, she crept down the hall, keeping to the shadows. The was a small sliver of moonlight shining through a crack in the door. Another, slightly louder moan came, and curiostiy got the better of her. She took a small peek...and felt a flash of heat rush through her entire body.

Naruto was there, his face buried between the Fu's legs as the girl writhed under his care. Temari shivered, feeling another rush, this time between her own legs. She noticed a movement and saw Yugito, gloriously naked, crawling toward the blond Uzumaki. "You're monopolozing him, Fu-chan," she purred, "Give me a turn."

Fu hissed at her, almost animalistic, but Naruto raised his head, grinning at her, "It's fine, Fu-chan, I'll be with you in a minute." He then reached for his fellow blonde, but Yugite just purred and pushed his shoulders down so he was lying flat on his back.

"You can be with her right now." She told him, crawling up his body until her breasts rested over his groin, "I was just feeling a bit...hungry." She reached up to her breasts, circling them around his member, giving the head a lick that sent shudders through him before engulfing him, sliding her breasts up his shaft. Naruto groaned, his eyes rolling back.

"Damn, woman, you're gonna - "

He didn't finish. Fu was a little more than put off when he left her, and straddled his face, forcing him to continue where he left off. As Naruto drove his tongue into her pussy, Fu threw back her head and moaned louder then ever. Temari shivered again, involuntarily reaching her fingers down past her sash, and into her robes. She bit her lips as her fingers found the tight bundle of nerves, and moaned as she drove her fingers deep into herself, pumping them slowly, only speeding up when she felt the need.

Her loosened robes fell from her shoulders slightly, and she reached in to her breast, giving herself a tight pinch. A moan escaped her, drowned out only by the three lovers in front of her as she went back to watching them.

Fu was bucking her hips against Naruto's face, one hand against the floor, and the other on her breast while Naruto reached for the other. Yugito was playfully bouncing her breasts on him while she licked and sucked him, the slurping sounds she made reaching Naruto's ears and making him thrust up to meet her.

Yugito giggled around him, reaching down cup his balls, making him shudder again. His taste was intoxicating to her, making her want to take all of him in. She pressed down on him as far as she could, taking his length in, then gagged when he thrust into her throat. Her eyes went wide as she lifted away, feeling him give out. Naruto groaned a moment later in slight embarrassment as his load shot out over her face and chest, startling a giggle from the older woman.

Fu looked back at her, blushing as she saw the woman licking cum off her fingers. "So tasty, Naruto-kun." She looked at the verdette seductively, "So, what does she taste like?" Fu blushed harder under the woman's gaze, biting her lips nervously.

Naruto chuckled from his place on the mat, "Very sweet," he smiled at her, gaining Fu's attention, "Just like a virgin."

Fu shivered as his hot breath washed over her soaked slit, then gave a startled squeak when she felt Yugito's arms coming around her, and palming her smaller breasts, tweaking the nipples with her thumb anf fingers. The blonde leaned over her shoulder, her tongue snaking out of her mouth along her neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat that had come. "Hmm, I see what you mean." She purred, "I think I should give her a try."

Fu yelped helplessly as she was pulled away from her lover, and pressed down onto the mat where Yugito hovered over her. "Yu-Yugito?"

"Shh, Fu-chan, you'll like this, I promise." She leaned down and capture the surprised girl's lips, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth, exploring each and every cornner before tangling with her own. Fu moaned against her mouth as she got into the kiss. Yugito was caressing her in ways only a woman could, reaching spots that she didn't know she had. Then her velvet hands reached down to the tight bundle of nerves above her slit. Fu squealed as a gush of hot liquid suddenly rushed out of her. Yugito smiled at her as she raised up, giving her fingers a lick, "Mm, delicious." Fu blushed furiously as Yugito smiled at her, "I need more."

Fu yelped again as the blonde went lower and gave the girl a long, loving lick that forced another squeal from her.

Meanwhile, Temari was driving herself insane. Her fingers weren't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to -

She scrambled back as Naruto raised himself from the mat, smiling in feral glee. "You're leaving me out of the fun, Yugi-chan."

Yugito simply giggled, not looking up from her 'meal' as Fu squrimed underneath her. Instead she raised her hips, giving him a clear view of her dripping arousal. He got the message. Yugito's mouth had been amazing. But his dick was throbbing for more, and Yugito had made him an offer no one could resist.

Temari watched him then, her frame shaking like the tail of a desert viper as she took in the form of this godlike man. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, and Temari nearly yelped as she ducked out of sight. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto had caught sight of a flash of blonde, and grinned. Later. He thought. He then returned his attention to the feast before him, the music of Fu's sultry voice as Yugito pleasure her calling to him to give the blonde the same feeling.

He grasped her hips, taking himself in hand to guide himself into her wet heat, and plowed into her. Yugito growled in the back of her throat at the intrution, looking back at him with blue-slit eyes. Naruto grinned at her with his own red ones, and slammed into her again. She grunted this time and forced herself back down onto Fu. Naruto was stretching her. Painfully so. He wasn't giving her any time to adjust to his length and girth, and she was loving every second of it. Her cat-like nature had always made her amorous, but nothing she'd every experienced came close to this.

Naruto was pounding away at her with little to no mercy, the sound of the flesh slapping together spuring him on. Fu's legs were flailing as he drove into the blonde woman, and Naruto grinned in anticipation, wondering what she would be like. But there was something missing. He enjoyed her grunts, but Naruto wanted to make the woman scream.

Outside the room, Temari bucking her hips against her fingers, bringing herself closer to her end when she watch Naruto pull completely out of Yugito, much to the woman's Naruto just grinned when she glared at him. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, and shoved himself right into her ass. Yugito grunted then, falling down against Fu for a moment before she was hauled back up by Naruto's arms. His hold on her hair was gentle, his other arm coming aroun her stomach, and drawing her back as he pushed into her until he was all the way in.

Naruto was straining from how tight she was. It was all he could do to hold himself at bay before they both started to adjust to this new feeling. Yugito hissed at him, the strain obvious on her face, but she did not tell him to stop, far from it. She wanted more. So she back into him slowly, drawing him in and out to experience this new pleasure she was feeling.

Naruto, growling in the back of his throat, had had enough. He pulled on her hair and hips, hilting himself, and got what he wanted. Yugito screamed, loud, and long. Fu was thoroughly spooked by this, scrambling back from them as Naruto and Yugito seemed to lose themselves. Naruto's clawed hands left angry lines on her hip and shoulders, not enough to draw blood, but Yugito paid them no attention, driving her hips back against him as hard as she could as he drove into her with no restraint left in him.

She turned her face around so she could kiss him sloppily, their tongues tangling with each other. Naruto then growled, thrusting her down against the mat, both his hands on her hip and back, keepin gher beneath him as he pounded her. Yugito was screaming for all she was worth, her legs dripping and flowing with her juices. Suddenly she reared back up, twisting around to sink her teeth into Naruto's neck as he roared, driving himself deep into her, filling her with his seed.

Yugito stayed there for a moment or so before releasing him and tumbling to the mat beside Fu, a thoroughly satisfied smile on her face. Fu looked at Naruto, bracing himself on his hands and knees, shivering with a little fear. He was still hard, even after all that. She was about to voice her fears when she felt Yugito's hand on her shoulder as she lifted herself up, a knowing look in her eyes. "You'll be fine, Fu-chan. He'll treat you nice and gentle." She looked at the panting man, "Won't you, Naruto-kun?"

He looked up at them, the red in his eyes gone, returning to the gentle blue they knew the best, "Of course. I just know you like it rough, Yugi-chan."

Yugito giggled and got behind Fu, stroking the girl's hair, "See, it'll be fine. We'll make sure of that." Fu shivered slightly as Yugito turned her face toward her so she could kiss her. Fu tried to forget her fears as she returned the kiss in earnest, but she couldn't help the nerves as Naruto slowly made his way to them.

Temari bit down on her fingers to keep herself quiet, her cheeks flushed with color as she watched Naruto move closer to the clearly inexperienced girl, curious as to what he would do t her. Her breath hitched as Naruto hovered over her, bringing his hand up to touch her face. Fu blushed at the gentle touch, leaning into it as he drew her in for a kiss, touching her lips tenderly with his. Temari shivered, wishing she was in Fu's place, or that Naruto would look at her that way.

As the two young lover kissed, Yugito caressed the girl's body, preparing her for what was coming, her fingers finding her dripping passage without fail. Fu eeped and bucked her hips against her, bumping into Naruto involuntarily. The blond male chuckled, lowering himself to her chest and latching onto her breast. Fu moaned from the combined assault.

Now Temari really was jealous. Oh, she had managed to please herself multiple times, now, and kept coming, but by whatever gods existed she wanted to be in the middle of this!

Fu, however, felt like she was about to pass out!

She ran her fingers through Naruto's golden hair, loving his mouth on her nipples as he switched between them, and the feeling of Yugito's fingers insider was driving her crazy. She let out a disappointed moan as Naruto raised up, only to sigh as he kissed her again. He pulled back, looking into her orange eyes with lust. "Ready, Fu-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun," she breathed out shakily. Naruto smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, drawing her against him. Fu shivered again as his erection bumped into her. It's so big!

He lifted her into his lap, raising her up above him, the tip of his erection brushing against her. Fu jolted in surprise when she felt him, wanting him. He did not disappoint, and lowered her down slowly. She squeaked in alarm when she felt him nudging her lips apart and pushing into her. Fu's untried passage was painfully tight to him. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now.

She felt like she was being torn apart. She may have been older than Naruto, but he was bigger than she was, in a lot of ways. No one had bothered to look at her the way he had since she was a Jinchuuriki, meaning no man had ever taken enough interest to bed her. But she knew that he was being as gentle with her as possible after seeing what he'd done to Yugito.

He wasn't even half-way in when he bumped into her barrier, the girl giving out a strangled yelp. Yugito was behind her again in a moment, whispering to her encouragingly, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear to ease her tension. Fu did relax after a moment, giving her blonde lover a grateful smile.

Naruto looked at her in concer, "Wanna stop?"

"No," Fu whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Don't you dare." Naruto nodded, giving her neck a small kiss before her slammed her down, driving himself all the way into her. Fu's went wide, her mouth opening in a silent scream as Naruto filled her. Both blondes were there, comforting her in her pain, soothing her as best they could until she adjusted.

Fu nuzzled into Naruto's neck, giving a shakey nod before she moved herself. Sweat dripping from his skin, Naruto started to move slowly, making his green-haired lover groan in slight discomfort. Her nails dug into his back, leaving her mark on him as he pumped into her. She felt his lips against her skin as well as Yugito's as she pressed against her back.

She loved it. She pulled Naruto's face away from her shoulder and claimed his lips with her own before twisting around to do the same with Yugito, who smiled at the girl's growing boldness. Her arms still around his neck, Naruto hooked his arms under Fu's legs and lifted her up, thrusting into her faster. Fu yelped as he sped up, gripping him to her as he did. Her voice rose in pitch with each movement of his hips. Her muscles screamed at her in protest, but the feeling of him pounding into her was too much for her to bear missing.

"Fu-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned, and Fu nodded, kissing his cheek in thanks. He drove into her with renewed vigor before something happened to her. Her muscled clenched around her stomach and between her legs, squeezing both of them. Naruto grunted, and thrust into her completely, feeling her rush of fluids mixing with his. Fu screamed, her voice drowning out a softer, subdued scream that only Naruto heard as Temari finished herself once more.

Naruto laid Fu down, her body totally limp. Yugito smiled and stroked the girl's hair, "You handled that wonderfully, Fu-chan." She leaned down to kiss the girl before lookin up at Naruto, "Come here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her devilishly, "Not just yet." Yugito looked at him in confusion for a moment before he jerked his thumb at the door.

Temari, missing the exchange, stood on shaky legs as she wobbled back down the hall, readjusting her clothes as she went. She made it to the kitchen window before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She shrieked as she was drawn back into the house, and twirled around. She came right up against a chisled chest that was shaking with laughter. "So you were watching us, eh, Temari-chan?"

"Naru- mphf!" His lips were on her's before she knew what was happening. Her back was pressed against the wall. His hands were all over her, tugging at her clothes and moving them out of the way. She broke off from him with a gasp, "W-wait! This isn't -AH!" She felt his fingers diving underneath her kimono, diving into her still soaked opening, jolting her body into climaxing, soaking his hand thoroughly, much to his amusement.

He brought his hand up to show her as he licked to juices away, "Would you look at that?" He smirked at her, "Looks like foreplay isn't needed here, is it?"

Temari shivered, "P-please! I didn't mean to - " He silenced her with those same fingers being shoved into her mouth to taste. His lips were nipping and suckling at her neck in the meantime, drawing moans from her as he found her to be very sensitive there.

"I'll have to ask Shikamaru why he never treated you better if you sound like this," he mumbled.

Temari growled at the mention of the name. If he was going to do this to her, she'd rather he didn't bring her old lover into the mix. To prove the point, she gave his fingers a gentle bite when he said his name. Naruto laughed then and took his fingers away, looking at the annoyed kunoichi.

"Right, leave Pineapple-head out of it," Naruto translated. He picked her up and whirled them around so he could sit her on the table. "No worries. You won't have to worry about him again. Not after I'm through with you."

Temari, her initial hesitation gone, looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Alright," she challenged, "Prove it, Knucklehead."

"Why you little vixen," Naruto smirked, spreading her legs, "You might regret that later, you know?"

"Only if you don't get down here and make me forget about him," Temari said, reaching for him.

Naruto grinned and reached down, gripping the mesh shorts and tearing them away. He pressed into her without hesitation. Temari's eyes rolled back into her head as he filled her. "YESSSS!"

Naruto grinned, "Real sexy, Temari-chan." He thrust into her, drawing another moan from her, "Keep it up."

Temari laughed breathlessly, "That's n-not gonna be a problem. Just d-don't complain when Gaa-aara murders you when he finds out about this!"

Naruto grinned at her, then drew her legs together over his shoulder, leaning over her. Temari moaned, "Oh, fuck!"

"Much better," Naruto smirked, "As to your brother...just blame it on Shikamaru."

"S-shut up and fuck me!"

Naruto did, and slammed into her hips, pressing her down on the table, holding her there. With both legs over his shoulder, there was no way for her to move, only hold on as he rode her like a rodeo bull. He leaned further down to kiss her, pressing her knees to her chest, and squeezing her thighs tigher. She shattered right there, squealing against his lips, and clenching him tightly. Naruto rode it out, shaking from the force of her climax.

"Dammit, Temari!" He groaned.

"Don't you dare stop!" She growled at him.

"Wasn't gonna," Naruto grinned at her, "Not until I cum inside you."

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach and drove back into her. Temari was unrestrained in her moans as she took him all in, "Fuck, this is amazing! How the hell did you get this good?!"

"Lots of practice," he growled into her ear, slapping her ass hard.

Temari squealed, "Do that again!"

Naruto grinned, denying her for a few more minutes, slowing himself down to a painful pace that left her mewling. "What's that, Temari-chan? I don't think I heard you?"

Temari growled at him, "I am not gonna beg!"

Naruto just kept grinning, "Alright then." He pulled out of her.

"NO!" Naruto nearly fell over laughing at Temari's shout as she reached back to force him back into her, but he kept well out of her reach, "That's not fair!"

"You know what to say, right?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

She blushed, "Since when did you become so damned dominating?" Naruto didn't anwer, just keeping out of reach to frustrate her further. Finally, Temari could stand no more, "Please? Please, Naruto-sama?"

"Please what?" He asked smugly.

"Please fuck me more!"

Naruto growled and slammed back into her, making her scream. And she didn't stop. Naruto continued his fast, and hard pace, spanking her as much as she wanted for giving into his will. Her pleasured screams echoed through the house as much as the sound of their skin slapping together. He grasped her by the shoulders, drawing almost completely out and hammered back into her. More screams followed as Temari neared another climax, her last, she hoped, for that evening as she felt Naruto beginning to twitch.

She ground her hips against his with each thrust, making him moan out her name, "Fuck, Temari, I'm - "

"Cum! Please!" Temari shrilled, giving her hips an extra push, and felt herself clench him.

"Guh!" Naruto poured into her then, filling her, much to her surprise.

"Wh-what the hell," she panted as she rested against the table, "You just went three rounds, and you still had that much?"

Naruto rested his head against her back, "Must be the Uzumaki vitallity. We are famous for it after all."


	3. Tsunami

An- Hello everyone, I just wanted to give you this quick lemon ( thank you RyoshiMorino) but unlike the other one this one will be featured in the story so no bitching and moaning about reading the same lemon. So anyway I wish to inform you guys that I shall be off from college for two weeks so as you can guess this means more time writing and creating lemons, I am not giving up on my other story there are chapters partially finished but I am just trying to decrease the pot holes and some of the unnecessary parts.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleep assault

The door to his room slid open slowly, barely making any noise. It was only thanks to his heightened senses that he heard it, or kept himself still. Her scent drifted to him like a sweet sea breeze. He felt himself grin slightly, having been hoping this would happen. Kurama had been pumping his body with pheromones the entire day, and he could tell that she was effected by them. He felt the soft footfalls as she approached. Felt her warmth as she hovered over him.

Tsunami, for her part, was unsure of herself. Part of her, the rational part, wanted to turn around and leave what was she thinking she was old enough to be Naruto's mother when she looked at herself in the mirror she no longer saw the youthful appearance of a women in her twenties Naruto had been cute when he was younger that she wished she could have another child but now, she could see the outline of muscles beneath his shirt they stood out defined and brilliant like steal. "He's so handsome." She whispered to herself reaching out and touching his face, her fingers lingering over the whisker-marks he purred lightly just hearing that soft sound made her so hard that she was for certain that they could cut through pure diamond and that wasn't the only affect that Naruto's soft purring did it also cause the already growing wetness that was between her legs completely soaked her panties judging by the liquid trickling down her thigh while he mumbled in his sleep

"Shh Naruto-kun, I'll take care of you." She whispered as she couldn't handle the prolonging pleasure that her body wanted to let roam free so as As Naruto lay perfectly still she started to taking off her clothes as they hit the floor barely making a sound it only took a moment for her to fully undress but it seemed forever.

As for Naruto he suddenly felt her hand go down his pants and started stroking him through his pants before she drew down the zipper. Her fingers felt like velvet as she touched him, and it took almost all his strength to remain still as she drew her hand along his length until his completely erect.

Then she gasped he was a big boy at least 11 inches 'How many women have you split open with this monster.' She thought to herself he wondered why did she stop pumping him did she have second thoughts, when he first whipped it out with Anko her eyes were the size of dinner plates he blushed when she said' he was the biggest she had'…, all thoughts stopped the moment he felt her breath against his erection before she took his head in her mouth Tsunami thought to herself at his taste she expected him to be sour but, she swirled her tongue around his tip and slowly slide inch after inch of his cock, he squirmed under her touch, she started to bob her head up and down in Naruto's lap sucking and lightly humming.

It had been so long since she had had a man, and her old passions were starting to take hold of her again. The wet heat between her legs begged for attention as she pleasured him. She reached back with her free hand and moaned softly as she inserted her fingers to ease some of the burning need she was feeling. Hearing him grunt softly in response while he slept almost made her smile. What dreams he must think he was having?

She felt him begin to twitch in her mouth, and readied herself as he poured his essence into her. Tsunami nearly choked as she tried to take it all in one go she couldn't keep up his cum started leaking out and was falling onto her breasts. She let him slip out of her mouth with a small pop gathering his cum she made sure a single drop was not wasted. Hearing him moan she giggled and looked up was surprised when he stayed erect. He always did have so much energy, she thought with a small grin.

The older woman straddled him then, taking her fingers away from her wet Pusey she began wiggling her hips trying to get the tip of the tip of Naruto's cock inside. She whimpered it was wonderful having a cock pierce her pussy for the first time in years her inner walls clenching him she had to bite her lip to keep her voice in check but damn he was either bigger than she thought or her pussey was just that tight she raised the lower half of her body until the tip was at her entrance and slammed back down taking in more of his cock "Kami" she moaned out softly having to slam herself until she could feel his entire cock inside and stretch her in ways she had never thought possible.

Naruto nearly lost himself in Tsunami's warmth, making a note to never play possum like this again his pelvis might not be able to handle it. Tsunami bucked her hips slightly as she started off slowly, letting herself get used to being filled she felt like a virgin again. The burning in her belly starting to become nothing short of an inferno as she quickened her movements. She loved it, and she had missed this feeling.

she felt so consumed by this burning desire that she moved a bit faster while making low moans as she let the pleasure that she was having be released she then She reached up and fondled her breasts to hurry herself along, moaning slightly even through her teeth clenched on her lips.

Naruto moaned beneath her, and a breathless laugh came from her. She leaned over him and ground her hips against his, shivering in delight at the pleasure he was giving her. She wondered fleetingly what he would be like if he were awake. Such thoughts drove her to take him deeper inside her.

Another moan escaped her in place of a scream that would have come is she hadn't been trying to keep quiet. Sweat beaded her skin as she rotated her hips again, trembling when she felt him touch her sweet spot. Her teeth unclenched and Naruto was treated to her lovely voice moaning in ecstasy as she moved on him faster, slamming into him with each thrust of her hips.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to plow into her with everything he had. Her voice alone made him want her, and he could see her licking her lips and pinching her nipples to further herself. His breathing hitched as she leaned back, gyrating her hips, and bending him with her, but he couldn't stop himself from groaning loudly when she tightened around him, a gush of fluid flowing around him, touching off his own reaction as he jerked and sent his seed deep into her, drawing a strangled, sultry moan from her as she shivered from her orgasm.

She stayed there for a moment or two to catch her breath, then he felt her leave him, missing her warmth immediately as he listened to her dress. he cracked his eyes open for a moment as she slipped out the door before grinning, "Goodnight beautiful."

The door halted as she started to close it. A moment passed when he thought she'd look back at him, but the door only slid shut slowly.

* * *

 **Dragon Blaze-X** : Yes I plan on doing so (if I can) this whole writing thing is still new to me and Im doing it one step at a time. And for the women yes, only if their powers/ability's can fit into the world of Naruto and be explained.

Ps- To the readers of my storys I will be using some parts of other authors storys for my own because I was granted permission to use them.

Now to those who might say that's not original and your stealing someone else's work.

1: Its not stealing if they give me permission.

2: Even famous authors uses each other as reference.

3: If you really feel such a way get of your lazy ass, pick up the pin and write. So I can go to your storys and see how you like it when someone picks apart your story and does not leave Constructive criticism but banters and complains.

Have a nice day guys. And I would like to thank Camster3100 for helping me out with my lemons, because god knows how horrible they really were before they were fixed.


	4. Hedyeh x Naruto

Hedyeh x Naruto

Disclaimer-I dont own anything

A servant's duty

She had failed in her duties as lady Ayse Khadim bodyguard it was a stain on her family's history, no on her very bloodline, because she allowed that filthy Uzumaki the Neanderthal to lay his eyes on her lady's developing body. She could still see the blood spurting out of his nose, but as fortune would have it her lady had not noticed.

The shame of it all, she thought as the tears fell, but this was her shame and her sin to bare. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand now was not the time for crying.

Now was the time to reaffirm her purpose as a bodyguard to the Khadim family. All bodyguards were female to better protect their lady. Killing him simply was not possible, even though Lady Ayse was of royal lineage. To even spill that filthy Uzumaki blood would cause an international incident and marriage was out of the question, but there was a third option. Even though it was one Hedyeh dreaded, there was always a way to keep someone quiet.

She looked at Lady Ayse's sleeping form, the rise and fall of the chest she had sworn to protect. She was her lady and would do anything within her power to ensure her happiness. With that thought in mind Hedyeh walk out of her dorm, not even changing out of her day clothes. There was no need. The attire she wore was erotic enough if the stares she received on a daily bases was enough to go by.

Hedyeh then made her way through the darkened halls of Hakureiryou High School, fighting all the conflicting instincts that told her to turn back, until she finally arrived at the door belonging to the young Uzumaki.

She knocked on his door, knowing full that she was probably waking him. Hedyeh took some comfort in the fact that he would not be pleased. When he opened the door and was about to yawn out why she was here Hedyeh not so gently push him inside and closed the door behind her, locking it in the process.

Hedyeh's dagger materialized in her right hand as if it was already there and she rolled it in her palm, letting Naruto see how the wicked blade gleamed in the moonlight that softly illuminated the room. Whatever he was about to say was wisely bit back when Hedyeh flashed the curved knife and leveled it towards his face.

"I could kill you right now," she said more to him than to herself while forward keeping that knife level with his face. "A simple cut and you would be no more."

When Hedyeh advanced Naruto instinctively stepped back until his back was against the wall. He became trapped when the blade pressed against his throat, but she didn't cut him. As an assassin Hedyeh knew that the anticipation of pain was more potent than the deed itself. She locked eyes with him and surprisingly found no fear in his azure orbs.

"I could kill you and no one would find the body," she said softly. "Oh just think about it the maggots eating your flesh as you rot six feet under. All I would have to do is take out your teeth and cut off your fingers."

The Neanderthal had nothing to say to that.

"But I'm not here to kill you," she commented, taking some steps back and turning to face the other direction so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall, but she quickly composed herself.

The room descended into silence.

"Then what are you here for?" Uzuamaki broke the silence with his question.

"I'm here to keep you silent," she answered as she placed her dagger on the nightstand.

"With or without you coming here I hadn't planned on talking about what I'd seen," he silenced her with an upraised hand before she could give a response. "But I understand you have responsibilities even if someone promises silence it doesn't do to leave loose ends."

Hedyeh chuckled, "Quite smart of you Uzumaki I guess that myth about blonds holds no ground."

Naruto ignored her remark on his hair color before asking, "So then if you're not here to kill me what are you offering?"

His eyes wandered for a moment when she lifted her see-through top. The moonlight that shined through the room's window splashed on her mocha skin.

Perfect was the only word he could think of as he gazed at her figure. Supple thighs and hips that curved deliciously up to her taut stomach. Higher up he caught twin mounds bouncing slightly as they were freed from the confines of her bra. Luscious, pink nipples crowned the globes and were hard from the bracing atmosphere.

"I'm here to offer my body," she said with false bravado throwing her shirt and bra to the far corner of the room. "In place of your silence you can have your way with me. For tonight alone... my body is yours."

He was tempted to say she didn't have to do this and that he would not have sex with her, but he knew that to do so would more than likely result in his untimely death. He didn't know how she was trained or what orders she was under if he refused.

Hedyeh crossed her arms under her impressive bust while taking a suggestive pose on the edge of the bed with her legs spread apart in a wide 'V'. Having purposely left on her boots and black tights to make it more sensual something that seemed to have worked if that tent was anything to go by. He was a man, his body reacted like any others would. When he didn't make a move, Hedyeh grew a little agitated and growled at him to get this over with. She wanted to get this night far behind her.

Naruto gave a great exhale of breath. How he wished he could not make it so obvious that he was greatly affected by Hedyeh's figure. He could already feel the blood rushing to the tent in his pajamas. More than anything else if rejecting her was an option it would be imperative to do so without his body reacting of its own accord he mused as he began to take off his clothes.

Her eyes were intense, like that of a viper ready to strike at an enemy as her muscles moved subtly. She breathed through her nose and calmed herself as the Uzumaki approached his erection bobbing slightly in the air.

Naruto held his breath while anticipating some attack as he brushed the left side of her hair behind her ear; a pointless gesture, as it flowed right back to framing the left side of her face. He wanted to try and make this a more pleasant experience and not force himself on her. Hedyeh had to have sex with him but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

Nervously, he leaned down to tried to coax her for a kiss and despite her reluctance their lips were connected. His right hand came up, brushing her belly before cupping one of her breasts. They were perfect Naruto thought as his fingers practically sunk into the voluptuous flesh, thoroughly studying and memorizing the texture of the first breast he'd ever laid a hand on.

Hedyeh broke their lip lock panting from the lack of air. She resisted the urge to strike him and tell him to back off as he began to molest her breasts with both hands sometimes switching from one to the other while he applied different pressures between hands.

As much as she hated it, Hedyeh's body was reacting of its own accord. She was well aware of the perspiration on her skin and the tingle between her thighs, her panties becoming stained with arousal.

Hedyeh winced when Uzumaki's hot breath washed over her stiff, pink, nipple. Whatever she was about to say ended with a strained grunt when he rolled the tip of his tongue over the rigid peek. He traced the light-colored areola before his lips isolated the erect bud. He began to suckle like an infant expecting to receive its next meal. No milk was received, but the soft moans from her throat were just as nourishing.

Her palms slid against the bed sheets as she dropped her head back to gaze at the ceiling. For a moment she had forgotten what she was doing here, that she was supposed to bed him for his silence. Hedyeh cursed softly in her native tongue as she never had her breasts attended to by someone else before. While his lips feasted on one breast the other was tenderly massaged with the unoccupied hand as if coaxing milk.

Wanting to explore the assassin's curvy body he gave a departing kiss to each of her pink nipples prior to lowering his path. Her abdomen was well-toned and without an ounce of fat to be seen, faint scars running in slanting lines across her skin. Whereas others might think that this would take away from her beauty it did not for him. No, for Naruto, it added to her appeal.

Hedyeh was tempted to ask why he had stopped feasting on her breasts when she could no longer feel his breath on her skin she bowed her head and met his azure eyes as he kneeled like a man about to propose. Her foot was lifted to be placed on his thigh. Not breaking eye contact he unzipped the footwear before removing her boot and placing it out of the way. After repeating the process with her other boot, she shifted her position on the bed and helped him remove her black pantyhoes.

Naruto swallowed hard as he gazed at the juncture of her thighs barred by white panties. This was the monument of truth, no amount of preparing could prepare him for this, as his fingers hooked the sides of her panties. Her legs were clamped shut before being bent upwards to help with the easy passage of her garments. When he pulled away her panties the strings of her arousal that were attached to her petals, glistened and stretched before breaking apart.

"Wow," was the only thing he could say when his eyes focused on her dripping snatch surrounded by beautiful trimmed blond curls.

"Stop staring," she commanded in a stern voice.

He mumbled a halfhearted apology. He could feel his heart racing. Soon, very soon, he would become well acquainted with the most intimate part of the female body. She pushed herself back onto the bed until she was resting her head against a pillow. After closing her eyes she bent her knees and parted her thighs in preparation as the weight of the bed shifted, awaiting the inevitable.

He glanced at her she was probably expecting him to take her seeing as her eyes were closed, but he was loathe to start their act and wanted more time to explore. After recalling some things from reading the Icha Icha book he had under his bed, he settled on his stomach in front of her projecting pelvis.

Hedyeh gasped, arching her back in response when his tongue ran along her petals before ending with a dexterous flick to her clit. He repeated the process several times, as if sampling the nectar that coated the region, before plunging within her to taste her completely.

Thighs closed against his ears while she unconsciously rocked her hips against his face with how deep he had buried his tongue, his nose was brought against her clitoris and pressed firmly against it. Her juices tasted so different than anything else he had had before with a strange bitterness in its flavor though it did not change how rapidly his tongue moved inside her.

She had been tortured before and had been put through the most rigorous training to become the servant of her lady, but she was unable to bear his flexible muscle. Moans were ripped from her throat when his palm ran along the smooth skin of her ribcage to carefully fondle her breasts Hedyeh knew she would be coming soon, his lashing tongue working together with his tender fingers brought her closer to a release she so desperately needed. She knew at that monument that her body would no longer respond to her commands as her legs wrapped around his neck while her fingers clenched his blond hair.

He didn't know that she was coming, having never actually witnessed the phenomenon firsthand and only assumed that she was telling him in a rather forceful way she was enjoying herself. She twisted his hair with enough force to break an arm while her inner walls locked his invading tongue like a captive.

She moaned aloud when the dam broke and her climax was achieved, but that did not stop his tongue from lapping at her cunt. Once the clamp of her legs released him he was free to wipe away some of her remaining essence off his chin and mouth.

Hedyeh panted, resting the back of her hand over her brow as she stared up at the ceiling. She was unsure of what she should be feeling at this moment the pleasure was extraordinary; Hedyeh could not remember the last time she had felt so elated. Her vision was still swimming, coming down from her high when the Uzumaki worked his way up her body until a hand was planted near the side of her head the other held his cock.

The swollen cockhead was briefly brushed against her labia almost as if he was trying to find the entrance. She nodded when he asked if she was ready. Then, lining himself up, he moved, inching into her at an agonizingly slow pace.

Hedyeh grunted when he bumped against her womb. It was the first penis that had slipped into her. She may not have had her hymen intact, but there was still some slight discomfort caused by his size.

He remained still the blond pubic hair of their pelvis mingled as his hips stayed motionless while cemented against hers. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable after seeing her face scrunch up in pain during the passage to her core.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked after enough time passed.

"No you're not," she said shaking her head. "You may proceed."

After pulling back, he hesitated, and then eased back into he. He was tempted to start getting into the act until he noticed her dark blue eyes wince. Though he would have like to give her more time he had a feeling if he waited any longer she would slug him. Grunting softly, his tempo began to increase, although he was still being quite mindful of how hard he thrusted.

Her body flexed around him, finally welcoming the foreign object as though it belonged there. Hedyeh sighed pleasantly at the feeling. The pain she had felt became nothing more than a memory washed away by pure bliss.

Her tunnel had loosened considerably and had become rather accommodating, he was practically gliding in and out of Hedyeh burying himself up to the hilt within her, but she was still unbelievably tight! Now he understood why Jiraiya liked it so much. This was fucking awesome! But even if that was the case he wasn't going to go around looking for it like that shameless pervert.

Naruto fucked her with a passion she'd never known before trapping her securely beneath his body and thrusting his cock into her. Every time his thick vein covered shaft re-sheathed itself into her snatch and struck her womb Hedyeh felt a spark of electricity surge through her body. She bit back a moan to avoid seeming weak and tried to stifle any incriminating evidence of her enjoyment, but Naruto would have none of it as he pecked the side of her neck with tender kisses that had her trembling and gasping his name

She couldn't help but wonder if this was truly his first time if this had been a race Naruto should have crossed the finish line while she was still at the start. But no, this was no race, and perhaps he was not the man she had thought he was. He had gone out of his way to make her feel good, going so far as to deny himself any pleasure that she could have been forced to give him.

Those eager thrusts inside of her fluttering tunnel were wonderful. She ached for his cock's immediate return when he would withdraw. How she had simply discarded the idea of a man in her all this time was beyond her, though her Lady would always remain her master this came a close second. It was shameful for her to have such thoughts, but she was human and had needs like everyone else and the only thing she could do was to ever so slightly spread her legs and allow Naruto to please her.

Truly the sensations from her loins were amazing but she needed more from him. Her body was begging for him to do more, "Please I …"

She slowly shook her head trying to think about what she wanted resist a fog of euphoria that clouded her mind. "I need.."

Hedyeh writhed in pleasure as Naruto began putting his full power and weight behind each thrust until he was pounding in her into the mattress. Her body shook, large breasts leaping from the impact of those jarring blows.

"Hedyeh," Naruto gasped, there was no need to hold back any longer. He had wanted to be gentle with her, knowing that it was her first time and that she would experience some pain, but that logic was quickly thrown out the window with her cry for more. He grunted as he pulled her hips against his, a wet smacking echoing in the room. She'd be limping for a while, that was if she could even stand up tomorrow.

Her legs drew up and wrapped around his waist helping him to push deeper into her. She tried to match his passionate thrusting but with no such luck. It had become too much of a chore so she just let him take the wheel.

His entire focus was pleasing the exotic beauty beneath him, but with so little experience in the art of having sex his body demanded that he buckle fiercely within her tight vice and loose his load. He held the urge back by sheer force of will. Somehow that seemed to be working as he had almost cum a few times when his concentration slipped, but managed to catch himself somehow.

After several minutes of their love making, several minutes of feeling the blaze in her loins swell every time he plunged into her, she could take no more. Knowing that she would not be able to trust her voice she roughly grabbed his head and pulled him down so that she could scream into his mouth. He grit his teeth and tried to hold back as her walls clenched around him trying to milk his seed.

Hedyeh went slack and no longer had the stamina to keep her legs around his waist, groaning long and low as he made his deep frantic thrusts into her core. Seeing no point in trying to fight it any longer he gave into his urges, falling upon her and resting his face on her bosom. After three powerful thrusts, he pushed into Hedyeh, firing his seed into her womb.

He stayed like that for a while his panting droning into her cleavage until he raised his head to stare deeply into her eyes before kissing her deeply. She received him passionately, wordlessly declaring that she was his, before he once more slid down to lay his head on her soft breasts.

"I'm sorry that you had to do this. I just hope that it felt good for you."

"I'm not supposed to enjoy this. You were supposed to simply have your way with me and that's it. This was to be a punishment for my incompetence," she made a gesture with her hands, "the kissing, caressing, and foreplay were not part of the deal."

Naruto wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

His chivalrous nature was slightly irksome at first, but as she lay naked before him Hedyeh was glad that the Uzumaki was her first. The first man to make her a woman and to make her feel special.

"But I do appreciate what you did when you didn't have to. No one has ever made me feel like this before."

"A woman like you?"

"A woman like me? What do you mean?"

"You're smart and beautiful"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I can't count the number of guys that name you among the top most attractive women in the school"

"You weren't trying to look at Lady Ayse were you?

"No. I was trying to catch a glimpse of her stern bodyguard with the shapely figure."

She flushed, "Tell me something are you satisfied? Are you done for tonight?"

He chuckled as he commented, "I think we can go a few more rounds."

They made passionate love through the night partaking in the lust that drove their bodies. The cool downs were short but sweet, even though they lay next to each other resting they were still a mess of roaming hands and lips, neither one of them being able to stop touching the other. When they kissed, both kept a hand at the other's genitals stimulating the other in preparation for their next session.

She left his room the following morning with a slight limp in her step and a womb full of cum. She would enjoy a nice cleansing bath before departing to her lady's room for whatever amount of sleep she could achieve. She couldn't help but muse how this all started because he wanted to gaze at her figure while she changed. That hope had been impossible from the start. She was her lady's shadow, the only exception being when she bathed or used the toilet.

Hedyeh pursed her lips as she made her way through the hallway. Lady Ayse did tend to take long baths perhaps in the future she might invite him to their room on such an occasion.

* * *

 _AN_

Hay guys I guess its been a while sense my last chapter I've been kinda busy/ lazy so yeah.

As you can see the women that naruto is going to be with are not the ones he normally is with women that are overlooked for others. The series that naruto is going to be in is somewhat of a secret while Marvel and DC are obvious some of the women..not so much if i tell you what anime or non- anime rendition it comes from the paring are going to be obvious.

So expect the unexpected


	5. M'gann x Naruto

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

Space love

So I met this girl. She's nice, polite, curious and so much more, but the thing is she isn't really human; she's an alien from mars. The whole thing started three months back when a meteor crashed near my house in the northern woods of Wisconsin, so I decided to investigate

Call me curious but I'm not one to pass the opportunity to see a rock that has traveled the cosmos. Besides I didn't know how long it would take for the government to come barging in to conduct "research."

After going through a section of the forest that looked as though it had been sheered in half, I followed a path of snapped, broken and smoking tree trunks that formed a groove until I found a fairly deep trench carved into the earth away from the broken trees, expecting to find a meteor.

It wasn't a meteor; it was a spaceship, so I did what any guy with a pair of balls would do, I entered it. I know what you might be thinking, there are tons of alien movies to tell me that it was a bad idea to go near a crashed ship because the guy that does usually dies, or he gets probed.

After entering the ship, I found a green humanoid that was feminine in shape covered in second and third degree burns. I took her to my cabin to tend to her wounds, and over time, we became friends. However, after a few months, the League came for her along with her uncle, John Johnson. She asked me to come with her, and I did. It was fun working with a team after so long, but after two months, I quit the team and returned to my little log cabin. I guess at my core I was still a ninja, and as much as I do not like killing, I knew that it was sometimes needed, which went again the whole superhero's code.

We didn't really keep in touch much afterwards since being a superhero and saving the world doesn't leave a person with much of a life, so imagine my surprise when one day out of the blue M'gann texted me saying that she wanted to have a get together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M'gann shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up in the chilly night air. She has been pacing the front porch for the past fifteen minutes, trying to gather up the courage to knock on the door. What was wrong with her? She had stared down the abyss and didn't blink, but when it came down to talking to one guy, she couldn't do it. No wonder the other girls made fun of her. If Artemis hadn't texted Naruto with her phone, then she would have never mustered up enough courage to face him again.

"I can do this," she stammered, still trying to force herself not to be overwhelmed with anxiety. "I can do this!" She said after having knocked on the wood door, though who was she trying to convince. She was technically a 48 year old woman (the oldest person on her team), yet here she was acting like a love-sick teen.

The months that she spent with him were some of the happiest of her life. After her Bio-Ship malfunctioned, she was injured entering earth's atmosphere and crashed landed in the woods of Wisconsin. Honestly, she thought her first meeting with a human was going to be on a lab table since her uncle had warned her that humans (more so than any other race in the galaxy) tended to be a little slap happy when new technology or aliens were involved.

She never expected her first encounter to be so pleasant from what she understood humans (as a whole) were a violent race. They lived short lives, and usually spend that time creating misery and strife. They feared change and hated what they didn't understand, they couldn't resolve their own problems and had to resort to super powered beings to take them by the hand…but Naruto was different.

Of course, when she had woken up things started off a little . . . rocky if it hadn't been for the fact that she was resting on a bed and not a metal table with wires attached to her body. She would have mind wiped him until he had the mind of a four year old child.

Naruto nursed her back to health and tended to her needs, taught her social norms like how it wasn't okay to read people's thoughts and communicate telepathically because it was an 'extreme invasion of privacy.' He taught her how to cook, and even tested her recipes (even though some of them were less than edible) with a straight face.

Of course, she could have left a lot sooner than she did. Martians do have a slightly faster healing rate than humans, but at the time, she thought it would been foolish to waste the offer of a friendly local.

That and he made her feel special.

It was the only way to describe how M'gann felt. Naruto helped her grow as a person, and she would always be grateful for that, especially, when he didn't have to.

M'gann wasn't sure when the admiration that she had for Naruto had blossomed into something more. But here she was, waiting outside his house, at night, hoping to confess to the man that she loved. It was just the two of them…alone in the woods.

"I can't do this!" She exclaimed.

Before she could hurriedly fly off into the night, the door opened, and he stood there leaning against the door frame with a puzzled a look on his face. His eyes, blue as the sky, bore into her very soul. M'gann smiled sheepishly in spite of her pounding heart. This was going to be hard.

"Hi," she said nervously.

Naruto stood there looking at the red headed woman before him. She had amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. A white shirt that had a red X on it that covered her modest bust and torso. She was also wearing a blue skirt that ended mid-thigh and matched her boots.

"Yes?"

M'gann thought for a moment before slapping her forehead. "Hello Megan!" she cried out. Before Naruto could ask any questions, her complexion faded being replaced by an exotic green.

Naruto flushed slightly. "M'gann, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," he said, being honest because this wasn't the first time one of his neighbors went on a sexual escapade (even though his closest neighbor was a mile up the dirt road) at night and get lost only to wind up at his house.

"Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked curiously, only to get a shrug from the Martian girl.

"This is nothing compared to how cold Mars can get."

Naruto gave her a questioning look. The goosebumps on her arms gave her away; it was the middle of winter after all, and she hadn't bothered to dress appropriately. Speaking of which, at that moment an unusually large gust of air blew onto the porch, lifting M'gann's skirt and allowing it to flutter about for a particularly long couple of seconds, giving Naruto a brief look at what lied beneath or rather a lack of before M'gann instinctively pushed it down letting out a soft squeak. Her face turning bright red with her green skin making the blush stand out even more.

'Well that made my day,' Naruto thought to himself. "Come inside. You're going to catch your death out here." Taking hold of M'gann, he drew her inside his house and shut the door.

"So, any reason why you're not wearing any panties?" he questioned looking at her warming up by the fire.

"It's not like I don't want-"she stopped mid-sentence and looked at him with a slight scowl. His blue eyes glowed with amusement at her plight.

"Jackass," she mumbled to herself.

After warming herself up, the two sat on the couch and talked for what seemed like hours about what they were doing with their lives now. During their conversation, she couldn't help but steal glances at him, scrutinizes his many features since the last she saw him. He was much more muscled than she remembered (perfectly sculpted even) every ab and pec was well defined and could be clearly seen through his shirt.

"-vie?"

"What?"

"I was asking if you would like to watch a movie. Did you zone out on me or something?"

"Well, actually . . . yeah sorry," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Naruto shifted through his collection of movies for something that wouldn't be offence to M'gann. As an alien and a girl, he didn't really know what types of movies she enjoyed, or if she really watched any at all. He shrugged as he carefully picked one from his collection.

''Oh my Mars!'' she cried out, her skin tone shifted to that of a tomato red when Wicked Scary 3 kicked into sex scene. "Is that how humans have sex?" she asked, gesturing to the two bodies undulating on the large screen.

"Well yeah," Naruto explained scratching his cheek. "It's how we humans have sex. And it's not real; they're not actually having sex. We're not watching porn, you know."

"Oh. . ."

Naruto found himself taking glances at M'gann. Her reaction was pretty odd considering how humanoid martins were. Unless?

"M'gann,'' Naruto asked slightly nervous, "How do martins have sex?" Her head jerked around so fast that he was surprised her head didn't pop off.

"W-why would you ask that?" she stammered.

"I was just wondering. Since Martians have a humanoid appearance, do you not have sex like human beings?"

"Well, because we're shapeshifters, we usually take on the appearance of another creature when mating."

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me." He coughed, hoping to forget the awkward conversation.

As the movie continued, Naruto couldn't help but notice how worked up she was getting. M'gann had drawn her knees to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her knees. He couldn't help being confused given that she seen and fought against real monsters, but here she was shaking from a B-rated horror movie.

Just when Naruto was about to turn off the TV and suggest that they watch another movie, she jumped onto his lap at a particular jump scare. Her arms snaked around his neck while her perky breasts were placed inches from his eyes. What drew Naruto's attention like a magnet was that in the dim light cast by the TV, he could make out her areolas through the thin fabric of her white shirt.

She wasn't wearing a bra!

Of course, being a shapeshifter, she could change her form into a verity of different shapes, sizes, and creatures, so it would be close to impossible to find any undergarments that could change with her body, so it make sense that she was going commando.

Naruto wasn't particularly proud of stealing a peek at M'gann's breasts, but he couldn't very well be blamed. She was smoking hot! And she wasn't afraid to flaunt it! Naruto couldn't help but think something was wrong with him for thinking about M'gann of all people in such a suggestive way. She was one of his best friends.

However, he couldn't stop his hands from slowly moving down her body until they rested on her full hips, holding her in place. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

"I don't like this," M'gann moaned. "So many people are dead. It's killing everyone"

During the more gory parts of the movie, she would sometimes squirmed and quivered in his lap, forcing the back half of her skirt to hike up until it bunch around her curvy hips giving him a good display of her perfect ass. Now let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki was not like his godfather, shameless super pervert, but he couldn't deny that he found her ass hot.

Under the weight of desire, Naruto ogled M'gann. The exotic green of her skin was laid bare as his eyes roamed the lower half of her body from her ass to her shapely legs before inching up to her perfectly round breasts, erect nipples, and voluptuous hour-glass figure, and her cute face. He knew that this was not M'gann's true form, but either way, he had to say she was beautiful.

His eyes once again fell down, focusing on her shapely legs that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Naruto groaned softly and couldn't help but to imagine her legs wrapped around his waist as-

He suddenly tensed up, sweating bullets. "Oh shit," he breathed while looking down at his groin as he felt a familiar sensation. 'Oh shit, shit shit,' he thought upon realizing that in very little time, he was uncomfortably stiff in his pants.

He made a soft groan when she sifted slightly in his lap as if trying to get comfortable. Now that he was fully erect, her movement made his penis throb painfully within its confines as it struggled to break free.

"You know, I have to say for a horror movie, it had a good ending," she said turning towards Naruto only to find him sweating.

She glanced down finding that she was no longer sitting on the couch, but on his lap with her skirt around her hips. M'gann blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice before realizing that she wasn't imagining things. She let out an "epp."

"W-why am I in your lap!?" M'gann asked blushing slightly as yellow streaks appeared in her hair.

"During the movie you-" he said, taking the time to explain their predicament hoping she wouldn't notice or rather feel the throbbing lump she was sitting on.

"Oh, ok." Some part of her couldn't help but feel that wasn't the entire story, but she could see herself jumping into his lap because of a few frights. The situation with her skirt was another thing, but she decided to let it go. "Do you have any other movies?"

Naruto nodded happily, "They're in the other room first cabinet, bottom drawer." She departed from his lap and set about her task.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't notice. Now he had some time to calm down and get his body back under control.

From what her reaction was to horror movies, it would be better if they watched another genre for both their sakes. "There are some romantic comedies we can watch if you like."

"All right thanks."

Naruto watch M'gann walk out the room and place the DVD in the player. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he was in the clear, but…

"What are you doing!?" Naruto asked, bewildered when she unceremoniously dropped onto his lap.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking my seat."

"But, but," he sputtered, trying to come up with a coherent response.

"What? Don't you want me to sit in your lap?" she asked with a cute blush.

Naruto face took on a peculiar color, turning into a very deep red. He tried to say something, but he was so shocked that when he opened his mouth he could only sputter.

"Naruto, we slept in the same bed on a few missions, remember?" Of course, how could he forget staying in the same bed with a naked alien who hated wearing cloths (because they didn't feel comfortable) and had a habit of spooning in her sleep, but somehow this was different.

Naruto groaned again feeling his member throb painfully. 'Oh god, not again.' He was going to have to sit through another painful two hour movie with his pants being uncomfortably tight.

''Is there something wrong? Why do you look so stressed?''

Naruto all of the sudden found it hard to think clearly. He guess because all of his blood was going to his other head. What should he tell her? He could tell M'gann that she had made him hard while sitting on his lap, and she would get off, but every conversation thereafter would be awkward. Or, he could lie, and for the next two hours and thirty minutes, his dick would be screaming from the confines of his pants.

Option one it is.

"M'gann, do you feel that lump you're sitting on?" he asked, not being able to look at her.

"Lump what-" She stopped as she stared at him wide-eyed…

"So…you...I um…"

"Yeah, you kind of turned me on during the movie," he said, scratching his head sheepishly. "It been like this for some time now."

Pursing her lips, she glanced down between her legs at the tent. Would it feel better just to give it some air and space? M'gann knew that unlike Martian males, human males could not control their phallus at will; they relied on hormones and stimuli to become erect, something that perplexed her.

"Does it…does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little, but it should be fine if-

''Let me help you!" M'gann shouted before her face became the same deep shade of red as her hair.

"What?!"

She shifted her position, closing the small gap between them and molded herself to Naruto's body firmly, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"I'm going to help you like you helped me,'' M'gann cooed softly in his ear, using her tongue to trace his earlobe before she pulled back and began to roll her hips, sensually grinding her clothed womanhood against his sex.

She honestly didn't know where all of this was coming from. Perhaps it was Artemis and the rest of her female teammates criticizing her about their relationship. And from what she learned from T.V. about humans and their habits, it was normal to ended up procreating on the first date. If she really thought about it, the three months that she spent with him could count as dating. He had seen her at her best and worst, and she had seen him without his barriers; a kind, strong, caring man with a painful past.

M'gann draped her arms around his neck watching his wavering expression. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was trying to fight what was happening. Some part of his chivalrous conscious was telling him that what was happening was wrong, and that she didn't have to do anything for him.

A grin tugged at her ruby lips as she rolled her hips and moved over his erection in a way that made him grit his teeth, hissing softly with pleasure. His hips rocking up as he dry humped against her, his eyes fluttered for a moment.

'I'm going to do this and there's nothing you can do about it. Just sit back and enjoy,' M'gann said directly into the blonde's mind.

Before Naruto could utter some type of protest, she seal it with a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and sensually begin fighting with his. His tongue warred against her tongue. Finally, wrapping her appendage around his, she dragged it back into her mouth. Her left hand drifted down his arm feeling the goosebumps that formed in her wake, detouring to trace his muscular frame through his shirt before moving to her goal. She gently rubbed and squeezed his package through his pants.

She felt him shudder under her body. The fact that her alien body was having such an effect on his body made her body heat up and her confidents soar. M'gann had no way of knowing if the lump she was gently massaging beneath her palm was large or small by human standers, but she honestly didn't care. She had a moment of hesitated before finally grabbing his zipper.

Naruto felt M'gann's cool hand grab his member and bring it out, exposing it to the open air. He would have instantly relaxed had he not been in an intense lip-lock. It felt so good to have it out in the open after keeping it locked away for so long. She pulled back and broke their kiss. Her face mere centimeters from his, her features were more flushed now.

'I want you to know that I would never do this with anyone but you,' she said telepathy and shifted, so her back was pressed against his front. She looked down between her legs at the hot throbbing flesh.

"Wow," M'gann breathed softly as she squeezed his cock several times. Despite her new found boldness, she was still a little shy, and it showed in the way she used her hands. She started to slowly pump up and down on his length awkwardly.

"Ouch!" Naruto winced. M'gann looked up at him with worry.

"Naruto, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm fine, M'gann. You just pulled a little too hard," Naruto said, forcing a smile. It did hurt, but he did not want her to stop.

She nodded as her fist went up and down on it in a corkscrew motion, making sure not to hurt him again. She watched as a bead of clear fluid came from the head. It dangled from the tip before breaking off from the constant motion.

Naruto suppressed a moan before it could roll from his lips and resist his natural urge to thrust against the source of pleasure. He quivered at her touch, having not known a feminine caress for so long. He wanted to somehow believe that he wasn't enjoying it. He wanted to close his eyes and not stare so blatantly at the exotic girl who was having a staring contest with his cock.

His member throbbed more than before as she coaxed more and more of the fluid from his slit. As it oozed out, and she couldn't help but wonder about the taste, so indulging in her curiosity, she slathered some of the fluid on her index finger and brought it to her mouth before humming in approval.

Sweet… slightly salty … She liked it. Resuming her one-handed work, she often made use of her index finger and slathered it, consuming his essence whenever it built up. It probably would have been easier to just use her mouth and lap up the liquid, but some things could wait until later.

"M'gann."

"Yes?"

"Can I...um, touch you?" he murmured shyly.

"Sure!" No sooner had the words left her lips, did his hands assault her body with a feather-light touch until they came to rest on her breasts. M'gann sighed as her taut nipples were massaged by his fingers. She made it much easier for Naruto to massage her bosom by shifting out of her shirt and allowing it to be replaced by her green skin. The firm breasts yielding ever so slightly against his calloused hands. He squeezed the suppleness of her mounds while cupping under the bottom curvature of her breast. They were so heavy yet shapely.

She moaned in pleasure, increasing the speed of her hand to show her happiness at his attentions, azure eyes fluttered in response.

"Dammit…" Naruto closed his eyes tight and hissed as he felt a stirring sensation in his balls. It was all the warning he could give her as his cum suddenly spurted out, splattering on the back of her hands and dyeing M'gann's chest and face in thick white ribbons. Naruto rested his head against the couch. His soft cock hung limply against his left thigh, satisfied like never before.

Either he had been saving up for a while, or he was very excited to produce such quantity of the fluid. She gathered the sticky substance between her fingers and immediately noticed something odd. Unlike the clear transparent fluid, this substance was milky white with a slightly musky smell. 'What would it taste like?' she pondered, licking her coated fingers.

Recognizing the peculiar taste as similar to a delicacy from her home world, M'gann's eyes widened, and she smiled brightly as she swallowed the liquid and began to gather the amount that coated the rest of her body.

"M'gann that was amazing," Naruto panted once his orgasm began to subsided, "I don't think I ever cum that hard in my life." However, he got no response from the female alien.

"M'gann?" Naruto asked with a little worry in his tone. Did he do something wrong?

She barely heard him call her name as she closed her eyes, tilted her head back in a moment of wantonness as warmth began to originate in her belly. Her thighs pressed together in response to the warmth. Her face was severely flushed with sweat glistening on her green skin. "My body… I'm so hot." She glanced down at her chest and shivered in pleasure, remembering how good it felt when Naruto touched them. His tender ministrations felt so good. She lewdly spread her legs and began to touch herself reveling in the pleasure.

Naruto's once flaccid cock swiftly revived at the amazing sight of watching the erotic girl pleasing herself in his lap. One hand dancing across her folds while the other molested her breasts. She continued her ministrations before she screamed her release aching her back in the process, drenching his legs and the couch in her essence.

M'gann's head dipped slightly as she wheezed, trembling slightly. Her lungs rapidly refiling with air.

"M'gann, are you ok?" He had never seen a woman have that type of release. Hell, he only thought that shit was possible with porn stars. His hand moved along the smooth and taut skin, fingers brushing so delicately across her thigh, making a moan escaped her lightly parted lips whether it was from his touch or her subsiding orgasm, he could not tell.

M'gann felt nothing but satisfaction from her orgasm. She had never had one, or even touched herself before. The Martian was pleased to have gone through the experience.

She winced, training her eyes on the cock jutting between her legs. She closed her thighs, compressing his shaft and keeping it from bobbing all over the place. Was she really ready to have sex? She could practically feel the heat radiating from his cock. Masturbation was one thing, but sex was another.

He suddenly became embarrassed when she shifted her position, rubbing her wet crotch against the back of his cock. Her ass pressed against his thighs as she adjusted herself, placing her legs on either side of his.

"So, um, Naruto, I don't know if I'm ready for sex," she said blushing, "but maybe I could use mine to please yours." To emphasize her point, she grinded her sex against his cock, making his dick twitched in response.

With everything ready, M'gann put her hands on the back of the couch shoulders for stability and began to slowly drag her pussy lips up and down the underside of his cock until the blunt head of his crown grazed over her clit before going back down and repeating the process again.

Lustful moans escaped her slightly parted lips. Quietly at first, but with time, they rose to the ceiling. As she found a comfortable rhythm, she started moving faster, sliding along Naruto's rigid pole, practically bouncing on his lap until her bare, unrestrained breasts were bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her hips.

It was almost hypnotic the way her breasts swayed and defied gravity temptingly. He would have like to take one into his mouth and latch on her dark green areola if he was not concerned with accidently biting her. Oh well, he still had his hands.

M'gann felt two hands roughly trace the frame of her feminine body. She shivered in want. Naruto's callused hands tightly gripped her soft ass cheeks, one in each palm, and he began kneeing the flesh. She groan loudly at the extra pleasure.

M'gann was enjoying herself, and could not deny how good it felt. She began to wonder when they could have another movie night. She could feel her fluids streaming out of her snatch as she slid up Naruto's dick. The whole length slid against her pussy as she rose, but never so long that his cock had time to bob away. That was until she misjudged her decent.

M'gann cried out from the feeling of her pussy spreading around Naruto's cock. She was so wet that he had no problems sliding in.

M'gann pulled up the hem of her skirt and viewed their joining. It went in. All of it. She could feel every detail of the throbbing appendage including the blunt cockhead that was taking residence within her womb. Martians had no type of barrier in that particular region. It took everything within her to keep her hips from bucking against him.

She shut her eyes and took in a few calming breaths. When M'gann opened her eyes, she was met with Naruto's face contort into a strained snarl. She yelped when his fingernails tore into the skin of her waist. When he had moved his hands? That's when it dawned on her.

"Naruto, please don't move!"

Naruto dropped his head to stare at their joined hips. That was easier said than done. She was… unbelievably tight! And he didn't know how much more of this he could take. God! He couldn't help but to grunt softly when her vice like sex shifted and constricted.

She whimpered softly when he subtly moved against her, almost as if he were checking to see what exactly it would feel like to move.

"J-ust hold on," she said when he whimpered her name. She was having some trouble getting use to his tool.

It was it a little difficult but with a little lift (thanks to her power of flight) and a forceful tug that made her moan, he popped out of her uterus and left her tight snatch.

She pressed forward, her hot breath was against his neck, and her ass was in the air, sex hovering inches from his. She wanted to get off, but she couldn't find the strength to move her legs and her powers were beginning to wane.

Naruto tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling as he released his grip on her hips and sighed.

"Let's not do that again," he said, or would have if he did not feel M'gann's tight snatch one again constrict him.

He looked at her oddly.

"I-can't get off j-just give me a little more time."

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere other than her snatch. Her deepest parts sometimes tighten and occasionally ripple slightly around his shaft, as if attempting to milk his cock. She was very obviously enjoying herself, but he could tell that she was scared since it was her first time.

Naruto opened his eyes as he kissed her gently. She didn't resist as his tongue explored her mouth. It ran over the gums at the back of her mouth, caressed her pearly white teeth, and finally touched her tongue, sensually running over its surface and attempting to drag it back in his mouth. She whimpered from the sweet kiss and tried to deepen the contact but he pulled back ever so slightly.

He brushed his lips against hers, not lingering to give her to opportunity to respond. When she shifted and unconsciously tried to chase his mouth, he grinned and could see the lust in her eyes. They both wanted this to happen, neither could deny that.

"Do you want me?" Naruto said as he began to move slowly, deliberately slow.

''Naruto...please…'' She whispered and moaned as one of his thrusts hit her G-spot

''Please what...what is that you want?'' He asked, picking up the pace M'gann nodded not trusting her voice and she felt him supporting her with the hands on her ass. He was kneading them, and she moaned as he began to kiss her neck and breasts. ''Tell me you want me...tell me you need it.'' Naruto spoke as his hand kneaded the flesh of M'gann's ass.

"Fuck me!"

Using his hold on her ass to thrust himself up re-sheathing himself within her tight snatch. M'gann couldn't hold back the whines and grunts as she took his deep poundings. She had never felt so good in her life. Every time he drew back and plunged back in, she could feel every vein, every twitch of his cock as it brought her more and more pleasure.

It took a few minutes for the two to build up a rhythm, but after having her tunnel assaulted with his rod, M'gann finally started to move with him. She held onto Naruto's shoulders for leverage and began bouncing up and down on his lap, sometimes grinding at the end of a downward thrust to grind his cock into her tunnel.

The otherwise empty room was soon filled with moans, grunts, and the wet smacking of skin on skin as their bodies collided together.

There was no need to hold back any longer as he drew back only a few inches, and then plunged right back in her tight snatch Naruto grunted as he bucked hard against the Martian woman, using his grip on her ass to rock into her

M'gann's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she felt something amazing build up right behind her womb.

It didn't take more than three thrusts before Naruto had to pause and endure her tight vices contractions as she climax, spilling her essence over his lap.

The two took a moment to catch their breath. M'gann panting more heavily than Naruto. She hoped that he didn't think too badly of her for cumming before him and denying his release.

"Would it… be possible… to try a new position?" she asked breathlessly, connecting their eyes.

He still didn't know how they managed to get off the couch, or how he managed to take off his clothes but at this moment, he really didn't care. She was eagerly lying down on the floor, and her legs were parted giving him a clear view of her sodden womanhood.

Needing no further encouragement, Naruto shuffled forward lining himself up and rubbing the back of his cockhead against her outer lips, forcing a small pleasure moan from M'gann. Her breath hitched as he penetrated her, nice and slow, sinking himself into her warm moist depths, so that she could experience every inch inserted.

M'gann could not help, but mew ecstatically when his cockhead was once again in her womb. She rolled her hips, doing her best to urge him along.

Naruto gave an almost primal growl of pleasure, hands planted firmly on the ground to either side of her head. He began to rock his hips inserting himself completely, and then drew back after a brief pause then drawing back sawing in and out of her trying to start slow but the horny martin refused to let him as her legs wrapped around his waist and she squeezed her vaginal muscles tight.

'She felt heavenly' was the only thought going through his head at the moment. She was tight enough to make diamonds. After a brief pause, he began to move with slow powerful thrusts until he was slamming into her, his shaft penetrating straight to her womb.

She felt his thrust drive the air from her lungs in the form of pleasured howls as he fucked her harder and harder. She wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her freely bouncing breasts rubbed against his bare cheat as she clung to him with her arms and legs. Once again the lewd sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room as all reason faded from the two as they rutted like a pair of animals.

A loud, breathless, moan escaped her as Naruto's blunt tip hit her just right, sending jolts through her body, making her almost lost her hold on him. M'gann could not help but to cry out in pleasure as she began to shake and convulse underneath him. She had to shift her arms and legs together in a desperate attempt to keep him deep within her.

Unable to hold back any longer, M'gann let out a scream as she climaxed hard around him. Her insides tightening up around Naruto, squeezing and clenching in powerful spasms as his hips moved until they were a blur. She felt Naruto slow down slightly, his thrusts becoming more focused and pronounced until he finally stopped with a strangled grunt. M'gann gasped when she felt molten heat pouring into her, flooding her womb and painting it white. His hips continued to jerk, trying to pump out every bit of his seed into her hungry womb.

M'gann grunted as her insides began to fill up, stretching, tightening, and then suddenly there was a release of pressure as the excess seed found its way out of her vagina around his penis.

Even though she was tired from their activities, M'gann still had enough piece of mind to shift her limbs and allow Naruto to roll to the side. Both of them were exhausted as they stayed like that for a while, their hands reaching over to entangle their fingers.

"Love you," he yawned tiredly and drifted off to sleep.

M'gann smiled and said, "Love you too" before she joined her lover.

Well here's the story if you fill the need to change things around or add another scene by my guest

* * *

AN-

Wow you guys really enjoyed my last story.

So on to business

I am going to say this out front when I write I talk to my self and answer my own questions. I guess you can call it method writing when I am crafting my story's I listen to music and go through certain emotions. You know rage, happiness, love ect.

On that some of my story's are going to be dark some characters are going to be _raped_ (and Naruto might be doing the raping) other characters will be having affairs. Things happen in life I am not going to make Naruto some dashing womanizer with a 16 inch penis having sex with some man's wife or girlfriend.

I am not going to bash the men by calling them limp dick or whatever its going to be a story of how Naruto might steal another man's wife because that other guy is inconsiderate and treats his woman like trash.

Some women will cheat on Naruto in future stories because she might like Tatsumi or Ichigo or whoever. Sometimes those characters realize their mistakes and might come back other might me mentioned while Naruto is with someone else.

So about this story after finishing it I gave my cop to two different betas by mistake. I don't like waiting things or not taking help when its offered so there is going to be another version of this story.

Who knows I might do it more often

 _But Drizzt there are a lot of Naruto and M'gann story's out there_.

 _But Drizzt you said that Naruto would be with women he is not normally paired up with_

While that is true how many involve the two having sex my title has another meaning.

Love for _unwanted_ women


End file.
